


fanart #2

by daedalDisaster



Series: fanarts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daedalDisaster/pseuds/daedalDisaster
Summary: fanart of Lucifer in 'just deserts' by youcantkeepmedown





	fanart #2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YouCantKeepMeDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/gifts).



> i'm not fully satisfied with how this one turned out, but i'm far too lazy to fix the problems i have with it.

i might have overdone the holes on his pants, (it looks like the poor thing had gone through a shredder..) also, drawing mark's face is fucking hard without making him look old or like a completely different person, so i kinda gave up on that (then again it's only the second time i've drawn him so i might get better with practice.) . i am however very proud of the pose, i based it of of a classmate, and it just screamed Lucifer, so i had to redraw it as him.


End file.
